Lunasticio de dos lunas: Memorias
by ErickDraven666
Summary: [SLASH] Estas son las memorias de lo que no se vio en ninguna de las tres entregas. Comprenden el pasado, presente y futuro de la historia de Edward, Jacob, Edwjake y Klaus. Ahora depende de ustedes escoger cuales serán estas memorias...
1. Capítulo 1 - La fuerza del amor

Me alegro mucho que me siguieran hasta acá... Que me acompañarán junto a mi hermosa novia en cada uno de los capítulos de las tres entregas.  
Ahora le dejo con la primera petición que la hizo mi cuñado Franz que fue el que me inspiró para el papel del "Conejo de la suerte" el que fue mano derecha de Aro y el que ahora es el jefe del aquelarre francés.

Él deseaba saber que había sido de la vida de Franz Braunschweig y si había socavado lo que pasó entre ellos sobre la integridad de Jasper... Así que aquí les dejo el primer Extra... Ya luego complaceré a mi hermosa Frances con su deseo de ver un día en la vida de Francesca junto a Klaus, **esperando sus peticiones de algo que desearon ver, saber de cualquiera de las tres entregas**... Puede ser pasado, presente o futuro...

Ustedes son los que ahora deciden que quieren saber... Solo pido algo... **Sean específicos**... No que me digan "Quiero ver a Bree decirle a Idali que se vaya a la mierda" eso no es una petición... Debe ser algo como: "que fue de la vida de equis persona o quiero saber sobre lo que sucedió con Charlie cuando encontró a Bella muerta" Es un ejemplo... Así deseo que sean las peticiones o como bien lo hizo Franz y Francesca explicando su inquietud más no pidiendo que fuese así o asa. De antemano... Gracias.

* * *

**La fuerza del amor por sobre la pasión.**

**Jasper**

**Dos años más tarde**

Observaba todo desde una enorme roca cerca de los riscos que dividían la reservación con nuestro territorio.

Me encontraba con los ojos cerrados, era una de mis actividades favoritas… quería ver hasta dónde podía llegar mi don y lo que podía captar de los seres que me rodeaban.

Una lechuza perturbada ante el asecho de un depredador que pretendía llegar hasta el nido... el depredador alerta ante cualquier movimiento de esta.

Un puma dormía en las cercanías del riachuelo y un par de gacelas sucumbían ante el deseo animal de la procreación mientras que un poco más allá un pequeño conejo los observaba intrigado.

Abrí los ojos volviendo a sentir aquel malestar en mi interior.

"Deja de pensarle"

Soltaba la conciencia del Mayor Whitlock reprendiendo a aquel lado mío que había sucumbido ante ese beso.

Me levanté encaminándome hacia la casa cuando siento un golpe seco y la silueta que cae a mi lado indicándome que no estaba solo.

-¿Cómo está el hombre más sexy de Forks?-

Decía mi Alice haciéndome sonreír mientras volteaba el rostro para verle.

-Pues el hombre más apuesto del mundo no creo que sea yo… pero si poseo a la mejor mujer del universo-

Ella sonreía mientras se montaba sobre mi espalda haciendo que la llevara en chuco hasta la casa.

-Tengo algo para ti- yo seguía caminando mientras preguntaba de que se trataba a lo que ella sacaba un sobre colocándomelo en frente contemplando que era un boleto de avión.

-¿A dónde iremos?- pregunté mientras ella se guardaba el sobre y me soltaba de lo más natural.

-Es solo para ti- yo me detenía mientras ella se bajaba de mi espalda entregándome el sobre.

Lo abrí observando que en efecto era para una sola persona contemplando que era un pasaje para Francia.

Yo la miré fijamente de soslayo a lo que ella acercándose a mí y dándome un beso en los labios me soltó.

-Debes ir- yo comenzaba a caminar entregándole el sobre mientras ella caminaba a mi lado tratando de llevarme el paso.

Sus sentimientos eran confusos para mí, sentía dolor y angustia por mí… no comprendía porque… yo pensaba que jamás había dado algún indicio de que aquello que había ocurrido me había perturbado.

"¿Sería Edward?"

Negué con la cabeza, sin duda él no me haría algo así… seguí caminando hasta que ella rompía el silencio haciéndome detener en seco ante lo que decía a continuación.

-Iras, ya lo he visto- yo la miraba serio mientras le respondía que sus visiones podía cambiar a lo que ella respondió.

-Si no vas jamás podrás salir de esta agonía en la que estás viviendo Jasper y así no me estás haciendo feliz porque TÚ estás siendo infeliz-

-¿Me estas queriendo decir que piensas que ya no soy feliz a tu lado?-

Ella negaba con la cabeza ante mis palabras mientras me acariciaba el rostro.

-Por más esfuerzo que hagas en ocultar tu malestar… me lo transmites sin querer y no deseo verte en ese estado en el que a veces te encuentro-

Sin duda no me había percatado de eso hasta ahora… no sabía que decir, simplemente seguí caminado hasta la casa pensando que era lo mejor para nosotros.

* * *

**Dos días después**

Aún no me creía estar en el aeropuerto… Alice acariciaba mi brazo mientras Edward me observaba fijamente a lo que yo simplemente miraba el tablero de los vuelos que estaban a punto de salir.

-¿Por qué lo haces?- preguntaba yo sin voltear a verla mientras ella respondía que lo hacía porque me amaba.

-Extraña manera de amarme- ella sonreía mientras Edward alegaba de que ya era hora de abordar, ambos nos levantamos dejando a Edward atrás mientras entregaba mis documentos y le decía.

-Si accedí a ir es por una sola razón-

Ella sonreía mientras decía que yo no haría lo que le había prometido a lo que respondí rápidamente.

-Nada está escrito Alice y tú misma has dicho que puedo cambiar el destino- ella me asintió dándome un beso mientras yo recogía mis documentos caminando hacia el pasillo de abordar abrazándola intensamente, prometiéndole que volvería a pedirle matrimonio por décima vez a mi regreso.

Ella sonreía y asentía respondiéndome muy dulcemente.

-Esperaré con ansias- y dicho esto comencé a caminar por el pasillo teniendo solo una imagen en mi mente… la de asesinar a Franz Braunschweig y acabar con aquella tortura de una vez.

* * *

**Francia**

Ya tenía reservaciones en uno de los hoteles de la ciudad… después de cambiarme y dejar todas mis cosas en el hotel salí en busca del auto que había pedido para mí, el cual me trasladaría hasta el Night Club de Franz.

Entraba observando el lugar, sin duda había cambiado bastante… el decorado era mas gótico y al parecer se había vuelto exclusivo para vampiros imaginando que los humanos que traían solo servían de aperitivos y deguste a los deseo de Franz o de uno que otro inmortal.

Comencé a caminar sintiendo los diversos sentimientos de aquel antro… sin duda lo que predominaba era la lujuria y esos se percibía en cada rincón del Night Club.

-Jamás pensé en volverlo haber por aquí señor Cullen-

Soltó la morena que nos había dejado entrar aquel día del rescate en los dominios de Franz imaginando que ella pensaba que yo usaba el mismo apellido que mis hermanos.

-¡Señora Braunschweig!-

Le soltaba yo a la mujer observando el anillo de matrimonio que traía en su mano a lo que ella respondió con desdén.

-Lamentablemente-

Sus sentimientos eran de odio hacia don Rabbit imaginando que este seguía en sus andadas.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué accedió entonces a desposarse con él?- a lo que ella alegó que no había sido su elección, que aquel matrimonio había sido obligado usándola como una pantalla de moral y buenas costumbres ante la sociedad francesa.

No sabía si sentir pena por ella o por Franz al imaginarme aquella falsa vida suya.

-Comprendo- Ella miraba a mis espaldas volteando el rostro comenzando a retirarse con cierto aire de molestia mientras yo escuchaba aquella voz que me dejaba sin poder moverme.

-Sin duda que soy un conejo afortunado-

Yo me quedaba en aquella posición de espalda a él mientras este me rodeaba posándose enfrente de mí.

-¡Mayor Whitlock!... que gusto el volver a verlo-

Yo lo miraba serio mientras aquella vocecita dentro de mí volvía a molestar.

"Aléjate" yo rodaba los ojos a modo de fastidio ante aquella sensación de culpa mientras le respondía.

-Yo no podría decir lo mismo- una sonrisita nerviosa sonaba en mi cabeza… era mi parte incoherente la que lo deseaba con desesperación la que reía de manera irónica ante mi respuesta poco creíble.

-Pues si no deseaba verme, bien podría haber visitado otro Night Club, ¿no le parece?-

El mayor Whitlock como yo nombrara a mi parte coherente rugía mientras que Jas que era mi parte incoherente y deseosa soltaba un "¡toma de tu propia medicina!" haciéndome sentir estúpido y sin saber que responder.

Él me miraba y sonreía acercándose a mí y Jas temblaba mientras el Mayor maldecía ante no poder controlar al maldito niño que moría por jugar con fuego.

-Tu manera de mirarme me dice que me odias pero tu forma de mover los labios me indica algo más y quiero saber que es-

No me había percatado de aquello, pero mordía mi labio inferior de lado haciendo sin duda una extraña mueca que pronto borre de mi boca tratando de ponerme serio; pero Franz no ayudaba y tomándome de la mano después de posicionarse detrás de mi pregunto con aquel maldito tonito pretencioso.

-Después de matar al tigre, ¿le tienes miedo a la piel?... ya hiciste lo más difícil que era tomar la decisión de venir hasta acá… estas solo a un paso de tomar la decisión final, así que después de un largo recorrido sería estúpido huir ahora… ¿No te parece?-

Yo no decía nada volteando mi rostro para verle, tragando grueso al observar el modo en que éste me miraba.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy aquí para eso?- le preguntaba yo mientras él posaba mi mano en su hombro comenzando a caminar aferrándolo con fuerza con su mano sobre la mía haciéndome caminar detrás de él mientras volvían a joder ambas vocecitas dentro de mi cabeza donde una le decía a la otra.

"Déjalo ser" y la otra respondía "se arrepentirá de esto"

Llegábamos hasta aquella pared secreta la cual abría tan solo con un botón comenzando a caminar mientras me soltaba la mano esperando a que yo decidiera por mí mismo si seguirle o no.

"Malditas piernas, deténganse" me decía a mi mismo sintiendo como le seguía volteando a ver hacia atrás para ver cuánto había avanzado escuchando como Franz abría la puerta haciendo que me detuviera con una punzada en el estomago.

"Aún no es tarde" soltaba el Mayor Whitlock mientras Franz volteaba posando sus manos sobre el marco de la puerta y me susurraba a escasos centímetros de mi rostro.

-Dime qué quieres y te diré cuanto te pienso entregar-

A lo que yo respondí sin poder creer mis propias palabras

-Entrégame lo que me vas a dar y yo te diré lo que vine a buscar-

Franz me hacía entrar en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de mí recostando mi espalda en esta posicionando una mano a cada lado de mis hombros mientras preguntaba.

-¿Tu boca aún recuerda el sabor de mi ponzoña?-

Yo bajaba el rostro sin poder creer lo que está sucediendo mientras el vampiro alegaba.

-Mmm… déjame comprobarlo por mi mismo-

Y dicho aquello me tomó entre sus brazos de una manera tan imponente que me hizo sentir en una guerra donde me desarmaban por completo y el enemigo tomaba posesión de todas mis defensas haciéndome sentir vulnerable.

Mi boca respondía como si ya conociera la suya, mis manos se encontraban empujándolo hacia atrás imaginando que el Mayor Whitlock se resistía mientras Jas devoraba su boca como si aquello fuese un festín de sangre.

Él se separaba de golpe haciéndome abrir los ojos encontrándome con aquella mirada que me hacia bajar el rostro.

-Sin duda esa boca aún recuerda la mía- alegaba el acariciando mis labios con el pulgar mientras yo simplemente seguía peleando con las dos voces internas que me atormentaban como nunca.

Era difícil mantener la compostura ante aquellos sentimientos suyos… eran fuertes y gritaban a viva voz lo mucho que me deseaba.

"¿No te das cuenta?... es solo deseo… no hay amor en todo esto"

Soltaba el Mayor mientras Jas le respondía que aquello no importaba y que no buscábamos su amor sino el calmar aquel anhelo de saber que sentiríamos ante la entrega.

Yo levantaba el rostro y él me sonreía tomándome de la mano mientras hacía girar mi anillo de matrimonio a lo que yo solté de lo más normal.

-Ella fue la que me obsequió el boleto-

Él alzaba una ceja asombrado a la vez que metía mi dedo en su boca sacándome el anillo con los dientes, mientras respondía quitándose éste de la boca.

-Pues vamos a respetar a la señora de Hale… no lo usarás mientras estemos juntos- él se guardó el anillo en el bolsillo del saco tomándome entre sus brazos y yo volvía a escuchar la jodida voz que decía.

"Huye" mientras que mi lado inconsciente gritaba "déjate querer", éste me llevaba a la cama donde me acostaba observándome detenidamente

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntaba Franz mientras yo simplemente callaba... Imaginaba que si tuviese el poder de llorar ya hubiese roto en llanto como un crío pequeño... Pero este no era el caso, un enorme nudo se me hacía en la garganta mientras observaba como Franz se despojaba de la ropa "huye soldado, aun hay tiempo" volvía a escuchar en mi interior mientras que mi otro yo me acariciaba el corazón susurrándome al oído un "déjalo ser te lo ruego"

El conejo comenzó a quitarme la ropa y lo primero que hacía era enfocar la mirada en mi sexo.

-¡Perfecto!- soltaba él mientras comenzaba a desvestirse arrodillado en la cama observándome como si temiera el perderme de vista.

-No huiré- solté al fin y Jas brincaba victorioso dentro de mi pecho mientras el mayor sentía vergüenza de aquella afirmación.

-Lo sé, ya lo hubieses hecho- soltó mientras se sacaba el pantalón y los bóxer quedando completamente desnudo delante de mí.

"Es grande, masculino y duro" decía aquella voz en mi interior como dándome detalles de aquello que jamás pensé desear... Volteé el rostro esperando su primer movimiento y éste fue acostarse a mi lado acariciándome el pecho.

-Mírame- decía el alemán/francés con aquel acento socavando lo más hondo de mi ser.

Yo volteaba a verle y éste preguntaba sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

-¿Quieres que sea rudo o quieres la miel del conejo?-

Aquello me hizo sonreír observando que mi sonrisa le había agradado.

-¿Qué harás si pido ambas?- él se acostaba sobre mi cuerpo pegando su sexo al mío mientras una descarga eléctrica "y no precisamente las que daban aquella condenadas cadenas" recorría desde aquella zona hasta mi pecho haciéndome abrir la boca observándolo fijamente.

-Pues espero que logres soportar mis sentimientos y los tuyos porque voy a bombardearle con toda mi artillería pesada mayor-

Dicho esto separó mis piernas metiendo su sexo entre mis nalgas pero sin penetrarme comenzando a moverse mientras yo instintivamente lo tomaba por el cuello observando cómo este sonreía al ver mi reacción.

-Si te poner en modo, "no quiero" seré más pervertido aún y lo sabes-

Como agradecía el no ruborizarme aunque sentía en mi rostro aquella sensación de vergüenza que no me abandonaba perturbándome el doble de lo que ya me encontraba.

Él seguía haciendo aquel movimiento de vaivén con su sexo entre mis nalgas mientras comenzaba a comerse mi cuello con besos tan apasionados que me hacían desvariar de repente.

"Esto es tu culpa por no tener fuerza de voluntad" me reclamaba aquella voz coherente mientras que la otra gritaba "más, dale más"

Yo alaba su cabello tratando de soportar tanto hasta que el sentir como su sexo se comenzaba a deslizar por mi orificio anal me hacía gritar de golpe.

-NOOOO…-

Él me observaba mientras yo me cubría el rostro y este sonreía divertido al ver mi reacción.

-Como me gustas Jasper- yo lo miraba entre mis dedos sin apartar las manos de mi rostro observando cómo se enfocaba en mi pecho relamiendo mis tetillas haciéndome gemir como una vulgar zorra.

"Mírate" decía la voz del mayor mientras yo volteaba a ver mi rostro en el espejo que se encontraba del lado izquierdo de la cama observando cómo este bajaba hasta mi sexo el cual ya se encontraba por demás erecto y esperando sus caricias.

"Mira lo bajo que has caído" yo cerraba mis ojos mientras la otra vocecita en mi interior le decía.

"Vete de una buena vez al carajo maldito reprimido y déjanos disfrutar este momento"

No se volvía a escuchar la voz del mayor sintiéndome pleno ante todo lo que este maldito alemán le hacía a mi cuerpo.

Si bien disfrutaba a plenitud el sexo con mi esposa allí era yo el que daba… pero esto era sin duda algo que no cabía en mis posibilidades de lo que encerraba la palabra, sexualidad explicita y sin tapujos.

No fue sino hasta la mañana que pudimos detenernos sintiendo nuevamente aquel único y exclusivo orgasmo compartido… ya que no solo podía saborear el mío sino que mi don estaba a flor de piel haciéndome probar el suyo como si fuera el mío propio haciéndome sentir aún mayor placer.

Él se encontraba sobre mi mientras yo me encontraba de espaldas sintiendo como este sacaba su sexo de mi cavidad anal haciéndome estremecer contemplando cómo se acostaba a mi lado observándome fijamente.

-No puedo creer lo aguantador que eres, sin duda Alice es afortunada-

Al decir aquello la vocecita de la razón volvía a aparecer escuchado como esta me decía que ya no tenía nada que hacer allí.

Me levanté y comencé a ponerme la ropa buscando entre sus cosas alguna camisa de él que me quedara.

-Ten, usa esta- me soltaba el conejo lanzándome una camisa de Dolce Gabbana negra con rayas blancas.

Yo me la colocaba mientras él se levantaba en busca de su bata de seda, se acercaba a mí y me preguntaba tomándome por la cintura desde atrás.

-¿Te irás tan pronto?- yo le asentía sin articular palabra mientras me acomodaba el cuello observándome por el espejo que adornaba toda la pared contemplando cómo éste me miraba serio.

Yo me apartaba de él comenzando a sentir que aquella vocecita insensata dormía deseando que no despertara.

Yo volteaba a verle mientras le preguntaba.

-¿Sabes a que había venido yo a Francia?- a lo que él respondió cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Venías a matarme!- yo sonreía bajando la cara asintiéndole a lo que él respondió mientras caminaba hasta donde había dejado su chaqueta.

-Supongo que esto fue solo un anhelo de descubrir el porqué no podías dejar de pensarme, ¿no es así?- el conejo sacaba mi anillo de matrimonio y se acercaba a mi mientras yo respondía que así mismo era.

-Comprendo- respondía él colocándome el anillo en el dedo correspondiente mientras decía.

-¿Sabes lo que esto hará en tu matrimonio?- yo levantaba el rostro y lo miraba esperando a que prosiguiera mientras me imaginaba que trataría de alegar algo para que no me fuera.

-Alice te amará tanto después de esto que ya no te faltará nada más en la vida- yo lo miraba inerte mientras él me acariciaba el rostro y proseguía.

-No digo que olvidarás lo que sucedió acá hoy… suelo ser inolvidable-

Yo apretaba mis labios para no reír ante su descaro aunque él tenía razón.

-Pero sin duda una mujer que deje ir a su hombre para que este se enfrente a sus dudas y temores debe ser la mujer ideal-

Yo sonreía y le asentía alegando que ella era única en sus especie… el me sonrió y tomándome del rostro, planto un último beso en mis labios haciéndome perder el aliento, como si aquello fuera posible en un vampiro.

Franz apartaba sus labios de los míos pero no su rostro mientras me soltaba al oído pegando su mejilla a la mía.

-Debo de admitir que imaginé que jamás volvería a verte, pero me alegra el haber podido dejar un poco de mi en alguien como tú-

Volvía aquel maldito sentimiento de querer llorar comenzando a tragar grueso mientras me apartaba de él, el cual me tomaba de la mano y yo comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta soltando su mano al momento de abrirla volteando a verle y este me guiñaba un ojo mientras yo soltaba un gélido.

-Gracias- a lo que el asintió despidiéndose con un ademán de su mano mientras yo me perdía por el pasillo que daba al club saliendo de este rápidamente tomando mi auto llamando al hotel donde pedía liquidar mi cuenta lo más pronto posible alegando que me iría a penas llegara.

* * *

**Forks**

Llegué a Forks a eso de las doce de la noche… Edward me había ido a buscar mientras yo trataba por todos los medios de mantenerlo lejos de mi mente.

Él no decía nada y simplemente decidimos que el silencio fuese nuestra compañera hasta llegar a la casa donde bajando del auto este me soltaba.

-Está en la cabaña-

Yo le agradecía el favor y comenzaba a correr hasta aquel lugar observando como ella abría la puerta saltándome encima a lo que yo correspondía alzándola entre mis brazos comenzando a dar vueltas enfrente de la entrada de la cabaña mientras la colocaba lentamente en el suelo contemplando como ella estiraba su mano derecha mientras me decía.

-Ya lo vi y me encanto-

Yo le había comprado un anillo de compromiso Louis Vuitton comenzando a sacarlo de mi bolsillo mientras decía.

-Es difícil sorprenderte, ¿no es así?- ella alegaba que igual la había sorprendido no solo ante el obsequio sino al ver que yo había vuelto a su lado.

-Acaso, ¿lo dudaste en algún momento?- ella bajaba la mirada mientras yo la tomaba por el mentón alzándole el rostro y le decía acercándome al suyo.

-Jamás conocí ese tipo de pasión salvo por mi hermano Edward y Jacob, pero no es lo mismo experimentarlo en carne propia que el solo percibir los sentimientos de alguien más, te agradezco lo que hasta hecho por mí al dejarme ir, pero mi amor por ti no ha disminuido en lo más mínimo… al contrario... Se ha intensificado aún más-

Ella sonreía observándose el anillo mientras acariciaba mi rostro escuchado atentamente lo que yo le decía.

-Franz me demostró el homo-erotismo y el deseo sexual ante lo prohibido, pero eso no sirve de nada si no hay amor y yo Mary Alice Brandon Cullen te amo por sobre todas las cosas que jamás adoré en la vida-

Ella hacía aquel gesto suyo de arrugar su pequeña naricita haciéndome derretir de amor por ella.

Sin duda cualquier que hubiese escuchado esta historia diría que el que ama no traiciona, pero yo no me creía un traidor… simplemente tenía una guerra interna con mis demonios de la lujuria y le di frente y batalla, tomando mi regreso como el retorno a la paz de mi verdadero hogar junto a Alice.

Casándome con ella por décima primera vez en Francia donde el mismo Franz accedió a hacer el padrino de bodas junto a mi sobrina Francesca que no le agradó en lo mas mínimo la idea de compartir el padrinaje con otro Amo como ella veía al alemán, pero no le quedaba de otra mientras que Klaus y Agnes estaban fascinados ante la boda de sus padres y EdwJake… bueno… todo lo demás es sin duda es parte de otras historias.


	2. Capítulo 2 - La primera escapada

**La primera escapada a Seattle**

**A ojos de Klaus**

**Pasado**

Después de dejar a Rajky como siempre lo hacía en las fronteras de Seattle y Forks decidí quedarme unos días en aquel lugar a sabiendas de que tan solo Agnes era quien me esperaba en Alemania… bien podía esperarse unos días a mi regreso mientras yo paseaba por el lugar esperando conocer a alguien más de mi raza por aquella zona, ya que solo sabía de los Cullen y eso solo por boca del teniente.

Los olores de la gente se entremezclaban en mi garganta… se me hacía difícil controlar la sed ya que yo me mantenía con sangre humana y el estar cerca de ellos era por demás aturdidor.

Comencé a seguir a una chica… olía por demás apetecible, andaba sola y sería blanco fácil… bajo por unas veredas y de vez en cuando volteaba hacia atrás como si sintiera mi presencia a lo que yo trataba de ocultarme.

Al cabo de unos metros de distancia decidí actuar y cuando me disponía a lanzarme sobre la presa algo o alguien me tecleaba con fuerzas arrojándome a un callejón sin salida pegando contra la pared y el montón de basura aglomerado en aquel lugar.

Me levanté rápidamente mientras observaba como un joven apuesto de unos veintiocho años de edad más o menos me observaba desde la salida de aquel lugar… no podía divisar bien su rostro hasta que este salió a la luz contemplando sus ojos carmesí y el aire traía su efluvio contemplando que se trataba de uno de los míos.

-No puedes cazar aquí- alegó el caballero mientras yo inclinaba la cabeza soltándole en un tono amable para que se percatara de que yo no tenía intenciones de molestar ni mucho menos causar problemas.

-Lo siento, no sabía que Seattle tenía un aquelarre-

El hombre me asentía preguntándome que hacía en aquel lugar.

-Solo acompañaba a alguien, pero ya me iba-

Me disponía a retirarme cuando la voz seductora de una mujer me hacia voltear a ver de nuevo hacia aquella zona.

-¿Por qué siempre tan sobre protector mi Sebas?... el caballero solo quiere alimentarse, ¿no es así?... Mister…-

-Klaus… Klaus Tombstone my lady- ella estiraba su mano hacia mí como para que se la besara a lo que yo me acercaba rápidamente tomándosela entre mis manos y depositando un pequeño beso mientras alzaba el rostro para ver mejor a la hermosa vampiresa.

Ella soltaba mi mano y comenzaba a caminar a mí alrededor mientras yo observaba el rostro de aquel hombre que me miraba con desdén.

-Mmm… ese acento… ¿De dónde es Sr. Tombstone?-

A lo que respondí rápidamente.

-Soy norteamericano señora… pero vivo en Alemania, mi padre era de allá y mi hermana vive aún en el pueblo de…-

Ella me hacía callar con un ademán de fastidio como si lo que le dijera le importase en lo mas mínimo.

-Sí, si… que lindo… ¿Y qué le trae por acá señor Tombstone?-

A lo que respondí rápidamente y en tono altanero.

-Sargento mayor Tombstone señora…-

Ella alzaba una ceja mientras escuchaba rugir al moreno observando como ella le palmeaba la cabeza como si fuese un perro soltándole al vampiro ignorándome por completo.

-Ya Sebastián, calma esas malas pulgas o no habrá doble ración para ti hoy mi hermoso pulgoso-

Yo no sabía si reírme o no de aquello, me las pensé y preferí mantener el rostro inmutable mientras la mujer soltaba en un tono divertido.

-Pues… ¿Qué le trae por aquí Sargento Tombstone?-

-Simplemente dejaba a un amigo… venía de pasada-

La imponente pelirroja asentía preguntándome si tenía planes de salir hoy mismo de su zona o si pretendía quedarme un tiempo más.

-Eso depende- ella pregunto rápidamente que depende de que a lo que acercándome a ella tratando de infundir mi don le soltaba en un tono dulce.

-De si usted me da asilo unos días o no-

Ella me miraba fijamente soltándome justo cuando pretendía pasar mi brazo por su cintura.

-De rodillas, igualado-

A lo que caía de rodillas al suelo como si estas fuesen de acero y el suelo un inmenso imán que las atraía.

Yo comencé a forcejear sin poder despegar las rodillas del suelo escuchando como ella me soltaba acercando su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío.

-Atrévete a tocarme de nuevo niño presumido y juro que te voy a hacer tanto daño que no te van a reconocer-

Yo me disculpaba con la mujer imaginando que era ella la que ocasionaba aquello en mis rodillas observando como el hombre seguía mirándome con recelo.

-¿Ama? Se hace tarde y sabe que no es bueno dejar a Paolo y a Derek solos tanto tiempo-

La mujer le asentía mientras yo imaginaba que había escuchado mal en aquello de cómo le había llamado o a lo mejor era porque dicha mujer era la ama y señora del aquelarre de Seattle.

-¡Levántate!-

Mi cuerpo se levantaba de golpe como si me hubiese impulsado un resorte.

-Ven conmigo Sargento… voy a mostrar algo que al parecer no te han enseñado en la academia-

Ella comenzaba a caminar sintiendo como mi cuerpo era arrastrado por unas cadenas invisibles escuchando como el tal Sebastián le soltaba entre susurros.

-Ama… ¿cree que sea buena idea llevar a un extraño a casa?- a lo que la mujer alegaba observando al caballero con el rostro molesto.

-¿Y desde cuando tengo yo que darte explicaciones sobre mis actos Sebastián?-

El hombre se arrojaba al suelo besando los pies de la vampiresa implorando su perdón mientras yo me quedaba de piedra al ver aquello.

-Perdóneme Ama, lo… lo siento… juro que no es mi intención el haber sonado autoritario- a lo que la mujer respondía lanzándole una patada en la cara.

-Más te vale Sebastián si no quieres quedarte una semana entera encerrado en la caja de castigo-

El vampiro negaba con la cabeza comenzando a caminar manteniendo esta gacha mientras yo le soltaba molesto.

-Puedo caminar solo, podría dejar de infundir su don en mí-

A lo que la mujer alegaba que no lo haría hasta que yo dejara de querer infundir mi don sobre ella.

-¿Y usted cómo sabe que lo estoy haciendo?- a lo que la mujer alegó en un tono divertido.

-Porque sino mi Sebas no estaría usando su escudo sobre mi-

Así que por eso no había funcionado mi don sobre aquella mujer, sin duda era una mujer imponente y de armas tomar… contemplando su manera de ser y todo lo que había sucedido en aquel callejón la única deducción a la que llegaba era que fuese una Dominatrix.

Llegamos a la pequeña casa… parecía un pequeño castillo en medio de la extensa cuadra que albergaba pequeñas casitas por demás modestas.

Entramos sintiendo como ella dejaba de infundir su don observando como el sirviente bajaba unas escaleras escuchando unos gritos, palabras, golpes y cosas que se quebraban contemplando cómo un hombre alto y rubio con un cuerpo por demás trabajado salía rápidamente de aquel lugar donde Sebastián había entrado con un chico delgado, pelirrojo y algo desgarbado completamente desnudo entre sus brazos.

Al ver a la mujer este ponía cara de asustado y pretendía salir corriendo cuando esta vuelve a infundir su don esta vez sobre el rubio que cae al suelo de rodillas pero sin soltar al petizo muchacho que se abrazaba fuertemente a él.

-Así que se estaban portando mal sin mi permiso-

Sebastián subía las escaleras con cadenas en mano entregándoselas a la mujer de la que aún no sabía su nombre hasta ahora.

-Tenga Ama Francesca… ese par estaban teniendo sexo a escondidas suyas-

A lo que el rubio sin dejar de mantener al delgado muchacho entre sus brazos le soltaba en un tono implorante.

-Ama… usted muy bien sabe lo que yo siento por Paolo, jamás se lo he ocultado… no entiendo porque debo ser castigado por esto-

Francesca tomaba las cadenas mientras movía el dedo índice hacia ella a modo de llamar al pelirrojo.

Éste volteaba a ver al rubio el cual lo abrazaba aun mas para luego soltarlo mientras Sebastián le gritaba.

-SUÉLTALO DE UNA VEZ DEREK-

El rubio le rugía a Sebastián abriendo sus brazos mientras el petizo se desplazaba hasta donde se encontraba Francesca la cual esperaba taconeando los zapatos a que se acercara, observando como el chico se quedaba echado a sus pies esperando por el próximo movimiento de esta.

La mujer alzaba las cadenas hacia atrás como midiendo y tomando impulso para atestárselas en la espalda observando rápidamente como el rubio se lanzaba sobre el pequeño, siendo él quien recibiera el cadenazo en la espalda contemplando como este se curvaba ante el golpe y luego las grietas que se hacían en su piel se cerraban como si nada.

-MALDITO DEREK, ALÉJATE DE ÉL-

Pero el tal Derek le rugía a Sebastián imaginando que estos dos no se llevaban del todo bien.

Francesca se inclinaba y le alzaba el rostro al Derek soltándole en un tono dulce.

-Se que lo amas mi hermoso Derek pero no puedes tocarle sin mi consentimiento…. ¿Está claro?-

El joven asentía apartándose del desgarbado muchacho que se quedaba a los pies de Francesca la cual enganchaba las cadenas al collar de perro que este tenía alrededor del cuello.

-Te vas a quedar castigado mi pequeño cachorrito travieso- le soltaba ella en un tono cariñoso como si le hablara a un crío.

-Si mi Ama- soltaba el chico con un tono de voz poco masculino observando cómo este frotaba su mejilla sobre las botas de la mujer la cual le palmeaba la cabeza como lo había hecho con Sebastián en aquel callejón.

Francesca le entregaba las cadenas a Sebastián, las que mantenían a Paolo atado por el collar mientras Derek se encontraba hecho un mohín en el suelo observando cómo se llenaban al chico a lo que yo solté sin poder aguantarme.

-Bastante peculiar su aquelarre My Lady- ella volteaba a verme de arriba hacia abajo soltando mientras apretaba mi entrepierna con total descaro.

-¿Qué?... me vas a decir que no estás disfrutando de esto, ¿Sargento?... si se nota a la legua que desea saber más de todo este asunto-

Ella tenía razón… todo aquello me había puesto por demás excitado al punto de la erección sintiendo como ella me soltaba y me hacía aquel gesto con el índice, llamándome para que le siguiera.

Bajó las escaleras mientras yo le seguía contemplando aquel lugar.

-¡Oh my God!- ella sonreía fascinada ante mi rostro de asombro al ver aquella habitación de tortura medieval que ésta tenía en el sótano.

-¿Te gusta?- yo le asentía observando cómo Derek llegaba bajando las escaleras arrastrándose en cuatro patas como un felino acomodándose en un rincón.

-¿Siempre son así?- ella volteaba a verme y luego a Derek observando cómo este nos miraba desde el rincón.

-Solo cuando ven extraños- yo le asentía mientras me acercaba al chico agachándome para quedar a su altura.

-¿Derek?... un gusto… me llamo Klaus- le soltaba yo en un tono amistoso ofreciéndole mi mano observando como él la tomaba y la soltaba rápidamente mirando a su ama.

-Hola- fue lo único que soltó mientras se escuchaban unos pasos en las escaleras observando que se trataba de Sebastián.

-¿Y qué haremos con este infeliz?- preguntaba el esclavo que al parecer mantenía una jerarquía sobre los otros dos.

-Pues por mí que me castiguen y me hagan padecer el castigo de Paolo… no es su culpa… fui yo quien le insistió-

Yo me levantaba observando cómo Sebastián se le encimaba a Derek haciendo que yo me opusiera entre un vampiro y otro.

-Calma las palas pulgas amigo- éste se sacudía la mano que yo colocaba en su pecho mientras Francesca sonreía divertida al ver aquello.

-Tú no me dices a mí que hacer- a lo que respondí rápidamente.

-Sí, ya veo que es una mujer quien te controla-

El vampiro me rugía y Derek detrás de mi le respondía de igual manera mientras yo le hacía una maniobra militar dejando al vampiro con el pecho pegado al suelo y puteando muerto de la rabia.

-¡Vaya!... no sabes lo que me fascina ver a dos machos golpeándose-

Yo sonreía negando con la cabeza, soltando al vampiro que se levantaba rápidamente deseando atacarme de nuevo escuchando como Francesca le soltaba en tono autoritario.

-¡Detente!- el moreno se detenía echándose a su lado mientras yo le respondía.

-Con ese don cualquiera es sumiso- a lo que ella alegó divertida.

-No infundí mi don en él… el obedeció porque está en él, obedecer… es su naturaleza de esclavo, ¿no es así mi Sebas?-

El vampiro asentía mirándome de soslayo mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello como se le acaricia a un perro.

-Imagino que esto te atrae, ¿no es así?- yo le miraba sin decir nada aunque sin duda todo aquel morbo que me producía su mundo me causaban deseos que jamás pensé encontrar en mí.

Yo le asentía observando cómo Derek se posaba a mi lado moviendo su cabeza como para que yo le hiciera lo mismo que Francesca le hacía a Sebastián.

-¡Caramba, caramba!... le caes bien a Derek… sin duda se volverá tu amigo incondicional. Yo le sonreía al caballero rascándole la cabeza mientras este miraba de malas a Sebastián.

-Pues entre enamorados nos entendemos- ella alzaba una ceja con ironía.

-Así que el Sargento está enamorado, ¿quién será la afortunada?- a lo que respondí rápidamente.

-Afortunado- ella soltaba una risotada comenzando a caminar ordenándole a Sebastián que simplemente llevara a Derek a su jaula y que no le diera de beber sangre por un mes entero, el cual asintió mientras yo le palmeaba la espalda y me retiraba detrás de ella subiendo las escaleras siguiéndola de cerca.

-Así que el sargento le gusta batear para el otro lado- yo sonreía mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No soy como Paolo si a eso te refieres… soy más un malas pulgas como Derek- ella me asentía entrando a una lujosa oficina victoriana donde lo que predominaba el cuadro de un apuesto hombre en traje militar.

Ella me hacia un ademán para que me sentara preguntándome sobre mi vida a lo que yo trate de ser lo menos explicito ya que apenas conocía a aquella mujer aunque me atraía bastante su forma de ser.

-Entonces el Sargento batea para ambos lados- yo le asentía mientras ella se percataba que yo observaba el imponente cuadro.

-¡Hermoso!... ¿No te parece?- yo volvía a asentir preguntando que si era su esposo a lo que ella me afirma argumentando en un tono de orgullo.

-Era el general Alexandre Alighier, un imponente hombre sin duda-

-¿Era?- preguntaba yo rápidamente a lo que ella asentía alegando que el hombre se encontraba ya muerto.

-Comprendo- ella comenzó a contarme la historia de su esposo escuchándole con atención.

Sin duda ella sentía un gran orgullo al hablar de su ya fallecido esposo explicándome que desde su muerte ella se había vuelto Dominatrix ya que alegó que no habría hombre como él y que jamás soportaría a ningún bastardo que deseara aquel puesto, que ninguno lo merecía y que prefería mil veces a sus esclavos vampiros.

Francesca me alojó en su casa por toda una semana… sin duda la semana más excitante de mi vida.

Me mostró el maravilloso arte de la dominación y pasé junto al amable Derek, el dulce y aniñado Paolo y el malas pulgas de el Sebastián la más espectacular experiencia.

Sin duda que si lo mío con Rajky jamás se hubiese dado… me hubiese convertido en el cuarto esclavo de Francesca Markgraf por el resto de mi vida.

Aunque no podía desmentir algo… que después de aquella semana no la vería nunca más como Francesca, sino como la ama Frances.

La mujer más encantadora, imponente y extraordinaria que allá conocido jamás.

* * *

**Nota de autor**: Aunque ya lo leyó antes de montarlo y se volvió re-loca al leerlo... Igualmente debo dejar mi respectiva nota de autor agradeciéndole tanto apoyo de su parte... Ayudándome a editar... Limpiar y pulir mis escritos.

Ni mil historias que pueda yo entregarle serán suficientes para lo que usted me entrega a mí... Mi señora... Sin más que decir... Espero que quien lea estas memorias sepa apreciar la escritura y no solo el contenido... Aunque se que agradará... Pero con que mi hermosa Francesca lo allá disfrutado me doy por pagado.

Un beso... Le amo.


	3. Capítulo 3 - Cuatro bodas

**Cuatro bodas y un funeral**

**A ojos de Idalí**

**Cinco años después**

Ya habíamos pasado por la boda de mis tías Rachel y Rebeca la cual había sido por demás hermosa… Alice se había encargado de todo el decorado en salmón, blanco y dorado algo que sin duda fascinó a mis tías, para luego seguir un año después con la de Emily y Quil que fue de lo más sencilla a petición de la chica que no deseaba nada con los Cullen.

Ahora me tocaba a mí, me veía al espejo y aún no podía creer que después de tanto batallar con mis sentimientos y emociones todo rastro de que alguna vez amé a EdwJake se había esfumado por completo.

Si, lo apreciaba tanto como para pedirle que fuese mi padrino de bodas junto a Agnes la cual se había convertido en una excelente amiga para mí.

Se escuchaba que tocaban la puerta y luego mi madre se asomaba sonriendo al verme el vestido ya puesto.

-Oh mi Dios- ésta comenzaba a llorar y yo sonreía mientras parpadeaba rápidamente tratando de contener las lágrimas ya que Alice me mataría si me dañaba el maquillaje.

-Juro que creí que no te vería así jamás- soltaba mi madre a lo que yo levantándome de la butaca de la peinadora le respondía en un tono irónico.

-Ni yo pensé en verme así jamás, jure que no me casaría pero como decirle que no a semejante propuesta de matrimonio-

Le respondía yo a mi madre mientras volviendo a verme en el espejo recordaba una de las tantas veces que habíamos ido a nadar a la playa.

**=(Flashback)=**

Nos encontrábamos todos juntos en la playa jugando un partido de voleibol… las chicas contra los muchachos e íbamos ganando nosotras… Paul junto con Klaus andaban en unas de submarinismo que me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Paul alegaba que solo quería ver hasta cuanto de profundidad podía soportar un metamorfo llevándose a Klaus consigo ya que él no necesitaba respirar y bien lo podía socorrer.

-Vamos Ida… deja de preocuparte… Paul es genéticamente más fuerte que ustedes así que no se ahogará… además Klaus no dejará que suceda-

Me respondía EdwJake mientras Klaus alegaba caminando hacia la orilla.

-Además pelucha…- Me decía Klaus asiendo alusión al apodo que me había colocado -Sé dar muy buena respiración boca a boca- éste sacaba la lengua en un gesto sádico a lo que Paul le palmeaba la espalda alegando que prefería morir ahogado.

-Ja… si probaras los besos de Klaus saltarías la frontera mi Paul- Respondía Edji a lo que yo le comenzaba a dar de golpes y manotazos mientras éste reía alegando que solo estaba jodiendo y que me calmara.

Pasaron largo rato buceando y luego salieron del mar con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Se puede saber que traman ustedes dos?-

Le preguntaba yo a ambos los cuales alegaban que absolutamente nada a lo que Embry respondía en un tono divertido.

-Creo que a Paul le dio algo allá abajo y Klaus le ofreció el pito para que respirara por el tubo-

Todos soltaban una carcajada menos yo alegando que ya estaba bueno de jodas y que si así iba la cosa entonces yo me a haría lesbiana con mi amiga Nessie.

-Ya amor- me soltaba Paul en un tono dulce mientras proseguía.

-Solo me mostraba un lugar que jamás había visto y quiero ir a verlo contigo… por eso quería probar si soportaba a ver si tu podías soportarlo también-

Yo le sonreía como tonta abrazándome a él mientras los demás nos soltaban al unísono un "aaaawww… que viva el amor" de lo más cursi haciéndonos reír a Paul y a mi retomando de nuevo el juego de voleibol observando como Paul se alejaba de mi a tomar su puesto soltándome en aquella comunicación por señas que él me había enseñado el día que me hablo de su difunta hermanita muerta que era sorda muda.

"Yo te amo" la seña consistía en señalarse el mismo, luego me señalaba a mí y colocando su mano derecha en un puño se golpeaba tres veces el pecho justo donde va el corazón.

Aquello me mataba de amor y siempre lo hacía para hacerme sentir segura.

Después de un rato terminamos ganando las chicas… cada uno se comenzó a apartar de los demás con su respectiva pareja mientras Paul me tomaba de la mano preguntándome si deseaba ir ahora a bucear.

Yo le asentía y adentrándonos en el mar comencé a nadar junto con él que me guiaba hacia un arrecife coralino donde se encontraban varias ostras mostrándome todo el lugar… era sin duda mágico y con la luz del sol daba un espectáculo de colores como si hubiese una aurora boreal debajo del mar.

Él me señalaba una de las ostras y me incitaba a abrirla… yo la tomaba y al hacerlo me encontré con un hermoso anillo de oro con una perla auténtica en él… quedándome atónita a lo que él me tomaba el hombro haciéndome la siguientes señas.

Me señalaba a mí y colocaba sus brazos en forma de equis uniéndolas a su pecho para luego unir sus dos dedos índices a modo de ganchillo y terminar señalándose a sí mismo, el aire se escapaba de mis pulmones de tanta emoción.

Aquella era la petición de matrimonio más extraordinaria que alguien podía haber hecho en su vida…. Sentía que iba a morir de tanto amor en ese momento aunque la opresión en el pecho de no poseer aire se ligaba con la intensidad de mis sentimientos.

Él tomaba el anillo y a mí sacándonos a flote tomándome la mano aun dentro del agua posando el anillo en mi dedo anular, tan solo a la mitad observándome detenidamente mientras yo le asentía sintiendo como terminaba de posar el anillo en mi dedo y todos desde la orilla gritaban y vitoreaban el que le hubiese dicho que si.

**=(Fin del Flashback)=**

-Sin duda los espíritus te bendicen mi niña al enviar a EdwJake a aquel lugar en busca de su padre y traerte semejante caballero indio-

Yo le sonreía a mi madre mientras escuchaba gritar a las gemelas en la puerta alegando que ya el novio estaba en su puesto esperando por mí.

Mi madre rápidamente me ayudaba con el velo escuchando entrar a Alice por la ventana alegando que sin duda era una chica por demás hermosa.

Yo le sonreía abrazándome a ella agradeciéndole toda aquella locura que se había formado para mi matrimonio y sin dejar que ayudáramos en lo más mínimo con los gastos de la boda.

Salí observando todo el decorado de girasoles y orquídeas silvestres todo en tonos amarillo y blanco con toques de verde grama que daban al lugar una apariencia mágica, sentía que soñaba y que en cualquier momento me despertaría ante la cruel realidad de que jamás podría llegar a darle un primogénito a Paul.

Por un momento pensé en decaer de nuevo pero luego suspire y sonreí, como si nada me incomodara.

"Vamos Ida… si él ya lo sabe y aun así se quiere casar contigo no tienes porque ponerte así"

Pensaba yo comenzando a pasar por donde se encontraba la familia Cullen tomada del brazo de mi padre que se encontraba por demás apuesto.

El señor Edward me asentía, suponía que había escuchado mis pensamientos de aliento para conmigo misma para luego comenzar a pasar por aquellas caras las cuales aun las sentía como parte de mi familia.

Los abuelos Cullen y los tíos de EdwJake me sonreía gratamente asiéndome olvidar todo lo malos que había sucedido entre ambas familias.

Al final se encontraban EdwJake y Agnes uno a cada lado del altar y esperándome con una amplia sonrisa se encontraba el ser más maravilloso del mundo.

Aquel que había curado mis heridas como jamás pensé que sanarían volviendo a sentirme viva y entera a pesar de todo lo malo.

Yo tomaba su mano sin dejar de vernos comenzando la ceremonia escuchando llorar a mi madre junto a las gemelas que eran un mar de drama para todo.

Al llegar a la parte de los votos matrimoniales fue Paul quien comenzó con los suyos posándose frente a mi soltando mientras aferraba con fuerzas ambas manos entre las suyas.

-Sé que por un tiempo te sentiste destruida… más que por haber culminado una relación de tantos años por creer que el simple hecho de no poder traer al mundo otra vida, te haría menos mujer…-

Éste negaba con la cabeza mientras proseguía.

-…Se equivoca por mucho señorita Uley usted es mas mujer que cualquiera que he conocí antes… tiene temple, carácter y unos ovarios bien puesto… que no por ser infértiles la hacen menos… al contrario… has sabido sobre llevar todas las adversidades como una guerrera y sin duda eres mi princesa dadora de vida-

Yo no me había fijado que lloraba hasta que logre pestañar a causa de que él se había detenido.

-¿Sabes por que?...- yo negaba con la cabeza mientras el proseguía.

-Porque lograste traer a la vida a este desolado Quinault que creyó haber perdido toda esperanza y tu Idalí Sarahid Uley Clearwater me has traído de vuelta a la vida que creí perdida no solo dándome una nueva familia, sino a alguien a quien amar-

Yo no podía contenerme más y llorando como jamás pensé hacerlo me abraza a él devorándole la boca en un apasionado beso completamente arrebatada escuchando como EdwJake gritaba a viva voz.

-ASÍ SE HACE IDA… DEMUESTRA QUIEN ES EL QUE VA A SALIR VIOLADO EN ESA LUNA DE MIEL CARAJO-

Todos comenzaron a reír observando cómo Charlie regañaba a su nieto y este reía divertido ante sus loqueteras.

Yo me apartaba de Paul completamente ruborizada pidiéndole al sacerdote que prosiguiera con la boda.

Todo se dio como esperábamos… los gritos y aplausos no se hicieron esperar ante el sí de ambos terminando en otro apasionado beso en el que ambos no deseábamos apartarnos más.

La fiesta arrancó y EdwJake fue quien hizo que todos se levantaran a bailar al centro de la pista que los Cullen habían montando detrás de la casa muriéndonos de risa ante la guerra de baile que se habían armado los Cullen y los Quileutes.

Yo admiraba todo desde la mesa junto a Paul viendo como todas las personas a quien amaba disfrutaban con nosotros nuestro momento de unión matrimonial.

Todo iba perfectamente hasta que se escuchó gritar a la madre de las gemelas el nombre de Charlie en un tono por demás audible… tanto así que había sobre pasado el ruido de la música haciéndonos levantar a todos escuchando como detenían la música y comenzaban a acercase a donde ambos se encontraban.

Yo trataba de abrirme paso observando que EdwJake era el primero en llegar tratando de sacarle la corbata a su abuelo observando cómo Carlisle revisaba a Charlie el cual se quejaba de dolor en el pecho.

Carlisle alzaba el rostro observando a todos alegando que parecía ser un pre-infarto y que había que llevarlo rápidamente al hospital.

-¿Klaus?- soltaba rápidamente EdwJake observando como el vampiro tomaba a Charlie entre sus brazos abriéndose paso entre los invitados llevando al anciano hombre hacia las afueras de la casa montándolo en el Lamborghini mientras Edward, Carlisle y Jacob los seguían en el Camaro de Jacob rumbo al hospital.

Yo me quedaba abrazada a paúl el cual me sostenía entre sus brazos temblando ante lo ocurrido rogando porque no pasara a mayores.

**A ojos de EdwJake**

Llegamos al hospital sacando rápidamente a Charlie del auto colocándolo en una camilla que el abuelo Carlisle ya había mandado a pedir con urgencia.

Entramos y no nos dejaron pasar a Klaus a Jake y a mí contemplando como mi padre Edward y mi abuelo se alejaban junto a Charlie mientras yo comenzaba a caminar como león enjaulado escuchando a mi padre pedirme que me sentara.

Yo negaba con la cabeza comenzando a pensar la manera de ayudar a mi abuelo mientras pensaba como darle a beber o pasarle una transfusión de mi sangre para poder prolongarle la vida.

Yo tomaba a Klaus alejándolo de donde Jacob se había sentado soltándole entre susurros.

-Averíguame donde tienen a Charlie… ve por las afueras y dime donde esta-

Éste me miraba sin moverse soltando en un tono por demás serio.

-Pero Rajky… deja que tu abuelo lo revise ¿quieres?... debes calmarte…- A lo que yo soltaba en un tono molesto.

-No quiero calmarme… he tenido poco de mi abuelo y no voy a soportar que se vaya justo ahora-

-Sí, si lo harás-

Yo volteaba a ver a mi Padre Edward que se había acercado a nosotros mirándome de malas.

-No quiero que Charlie muera- soltaba yo comenzando a llorar mientras Edward me abrazaba soltándome firmemente.

-No podemos transformar a todos los que ames Edji, lo siento… pero tu abuelo es muy anciano y no creo que su corazón resista la trasformación-

Yo le abrazaba pidiéndole que por favor me dejara hablar con él y explicarle que yo podía curarle o por lo menos prolongar su vida un poco más a lo que mi padre respondió.

-Charlie no desea la inmortalidad EdwJake-

Yo alzaba el rostro observando cómo este me miraba soltándome de golpe.

-Charlie sabe lo que somos- yo me quedaba inerte volteando a ver a Klaus que lo miraba sin poder creer aquello.

-Lo leí en su mente desde la primera vez que estuvimos cerca después de que tú le confesaras que eras su nieto-

Yo no podía creer aquello sintiendo como mi padre me sentaba en una de las sillas más cercanas observando cómo Jacob se nos unía y Edward proseguía la explicación.

-Charlie decidió creer en tu historia EdwJake… y se mentalizó así mismo en que aquello era lo que había sucedido, pero él no es idiota… ha visto los cambios, tras cambios de todos y cada uno de las personas que viven en Forks y aunque Carlisle sea reconocido como el mejor cirujano plástico… él no se creía aquello de que nuestra juventud y belleza etérea fuera producto de un bisturí-

Jacob se cubría el rostro siendo ahora quien caminaba de un lado a otro preguntándose el porqué jamás nos lo dijo.

-EdwJake era feliz y si Charlie no quería empañar su felicidad, pues mucho menos lo iba a hacer yo-

Una alarma de alerta roja se encendía haciendo que yo saliera disparado a ver de quien se trataba escabulléndome del agarre de mis padres que trataban por todos los medios de detenerme.

Entrando hacia donde todos corrían llevándome a una enfermera y tres médicos por delante.

-¡CHARLIE!- sentía como dos de los míos me tomaban por detrás escuchando las voces de Edward y Klaus tratando de controlarme.

-NO quiero que se muera… no quiero… SUELTENME... SUELTENME-

El abuelo Carlisle me miraba desde donde trataba de revivir a Charlie haciéndoles gestos a mis padres de que me sacaran de aquel lugar mientras escuchaba decir a Edward.

-Charlie te está escuchando EdwJake… te está pidiendo que lo dejes ir-

Yo lloraba incontrolablemente negando con la cabeza escuchando como todos los objetos metálicos de la habitación comenzaban a temblar sintiendo como Klaus me alzaba como un saco de patatas en sus hombros sacándome de aquel lugar mientras yo le golpeaba para que me soltara comenzando a tener uno de mis ataques comenzando a transformarme.

-PAPÁ EDWARD- Soltaba Klaus tratando de llamar la atención de mi padre metiéndome en una de las habitaciones que se encontraban vacías escuchando como mi otro padre trataba de controlarme.

Yo solo gritaba que me dejaran hacer mi trabajo, que yo podía darle la inmortalidad y que no quería perderle completamente sacado de mis cabales sintiendo como Carlisle llegaba con una hipodérmica clavándola en mi brazo mientras soltaba.

-No lo estas ayudando comportándote de esa manera EdwJake… Charlie estuvo luchando por que te escuchaba gritar pero no porque en verdad desea vivir… ya está viejo, cansado y le has dado en estos cinco años toda la felicidad que se le había ido al perder a Bella, pero ya no soporta más y quiere irse… déjalo ir… debes entender eso Edji… cuando les pase a los Quileutes, cuando le pase a tus amistades humanas… debes aprender a dejarlos ir… ¿entiendes?-

Yo simplemente lo observaba con los ojos bañados en lágrimas mientras Klaus me acariciaba el cabello y poco a poco me iba quedando dormido estuchando como en un sueño del que no podía despertar decir al abuelo Carlisle soltándole a todos los presentes.

-Charlie ha muerto-

**A ojos de Klaus**

Era un día soleado en Forks… algo bastante inusual en aquel poblado, todos los Cullen portábamos paraguas a causa de la cantidad de humanos que habían en el cementerio.

Yo mantenía a EdwJake aferrado por los hombros, este se encontraba inerte observando la urna donde se encontraba recostada la señora Rachel posando un ramillete de flores sobre la tapa y el sacerdote que antes había auspiciado la boda de Idalí con Paul era quien precedía el último adiós del jefe Swan.

Comenzó diciendo las respectivas palabras de aliento para con sus familiares para luego dejar que cada uno fuese diciendo sus propias palabras de adiós observando que después de que Carlisle hablara una mujer con sombrero negro y vestido blanco con negro soltaba aclarándose la garganta.

-Jamás te dije lo especial que eras para mi Charlie… me distes una hija hermosa, la cual perdimos a temprana edad…- al escuchar aquello lo primero que hice fue ver el rostro de EdwJake que la miraba fijamente mientras el señor Edward y Jacob estaba atentos a sus movimientos.

-… Sé que nada de lo que le pasó fue tu culpa he hiciste lo mejor para su bienestar, por lo menos ya mi Bella no estará tan sola en el cielo y podrán hacerse compañía-

Ella posaba un ramo de flores escuchando al sacerdote preguntar si había alguien más que desease decir algunas palabras para despedir a Charlie observando como EdwJake comenzaba a echarse hacia atrás negando con la cabeza comenzando a alejarse de todos, corriendo a velocidad moderada retirándose de aquel lugar adentrándose al bosque mientras yo lo seguía muy de cerca pero sin dejar de darle su espacio.

Ya lo bastante lejos de todos este comenzaba a maldecir y a gritar a lo que yo simplemente trataba de acercarme para controlarle a lo que el chico me soltaba.

-ALÉJATE DE MÍ… DÉJAME SOLO-

Yo negaba con la cabeza soltándole en un tono firme.

-Ese es el problema… que te crees solo… pero mírame… ¿no te das cuenta el daño que me estás haciendo?-

El chico se arrojaba en el suelo alegando que siempre me había tenido y siempre me tendría pero que jamás pensó el perder a Charlie tan rápido haciendo que yo le soltara en un tono dulce acercándome a él.

-Tienes razón y te comprendo perfectamente… yo hubiese muerto de pena al perder a Agnes… pero fue ella quien decidió, así como Charlie decidió que era su momento… él lo sabía Rajky… te lo pudo haber pedido hace mucho tiempo atrás y no lo hizo, debes de dejarlo partir porque era su decisión y estás siendo egoísta-

El chico se me arrojaba encima llorando descontroladamente mientras yo me abraza a él meciéndolo entre mis brazos alegando sin dejar de apretarlo con fuerza a mi pecho.

-El te amó… y soportó cinco años callado conviviendo con los culpables de la muerte de su hija…- Él alzaba el rostro asombrado ante aquello mientras yo le asentía.

-…Papá Edward me lo dijo, Charlie sabía EdwJake y no dijo nada porque quería disfrutar de ti… ¿pero crees que él quería ser igual que nosotros?-

Yo negaba con la cabeza sintiendo como él volvía a posar su rostro en mi pecho a lo que yo soltaba volviendo a mecerle entre mis brazos.

-Ya se tuvieron el uno al otro… es mejor cinco años que nada ¿no crees?-

Él me asentía y yo simplemente lo hacía un mohín entre mis brazos argumentando a mis palabras.

-Edward me dijo que Charlie te amó por demás y que cada momento a tu lado fue el mejor… era lo que el veía en la mente de Charlie cada vez que compartían juntos… tú le diste lo que él anhelaba y él te dio lo que necesitabas… alégrate… no todas las personas tienen la suerte que has tenido tu Rajky-

El chico me sonreía disculpándose por su actitud a lo que yo negando con la cabeza exponiéndole a continuación.

-Tienes todo el derecho a armar un berrinche, a lo que no tienes derecho es a pretender alejarme de ti cuando más me necesitas… no estoy solo para follar Rajky… estoy para cada uno de tus momentos buenos y malos… para cada arrebato, para cada sonrisa y cada loquera…- yo secaba sus lagrimas y proseguía.

-… para cuando te de desborones como ahora, para cuidarte y ser tu fortaleza… así que no vuelvas a pedirme que me aleje de ti porque bien sabes que no lo haré-

El chico se aferraba a mí con fuerza disculpándose nuevamente mientras yo me levantaba con este entre mis brazos de vuelta a la casa Cullen donde era más seguro estar a causa de los días fuertes que se nos venían encima con su depresión.

* * *

**Nota de autor:** Bueno… aquí maté dos pájaros de un tiro como se dice acá… espero que no me demanden por plagio de titulo… :P

Espero haber complacido a mi dulce amiga **Renesmee Black Cullen 1096** que desea saber sobre la relación de Idalí y Paul, esperando tu review.

Por otro lado la inquietud de mí estimado lector **elchicodelaspoesias **que deseaba saber sobre la muerte de jefe Swan… me has dado en la madre con esto men… jajajajaja… soy muy sentimental y sentí mucho dolor de mano de mis dos amados personajes EdwJake y Klaus.

Pronto seguiré complaciendo a los demás… pero ténganme paciencia que soy alguien bastante ocupado y necesito seguir con HP3G.

De antemano Gracias ;)


End file.
